


Bait and Tackle

by Lyn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/pseuds/Lyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's sick of Blair's tests, Blair's sick of Jim zoning - during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait and Tackle

## Bait and Tackle

by Lyn

Author's website:  <http://brothersinarms.tvheaven.com>

This fanfic was written for my own and other's enjoyment. No money was paid. No spirit guides were harmed in the telling of this story, Renya, but the boys have a mighty fine time  eventually. 

This story came about over the weekend that has infamously come to be known as the Aussie TS weekend. Jean challenged me to write a story based on the title, Bait and Tackle. Yeah, you had to be there, really. She also challenged me to write a sequel called Hook, Line and Sinker, and another called Catch and Release. Hmm, we'll see.   
For Jean, who asked for it, and for Sarika, Mel and Renya because they were there.   


* * *

**BAIT AND TACKLE**

"No! Absolutely no way!" Jim Ellison backed away from his lover, hands held high and his head shaking a vehement negative. "No more tests!" 

"Jim, come on. How can I figure out what's going on with you if you won't cooperate." Blair Sandburg, anthropologist, police observer and long-suffering lover followed the detective's backward steps until Jim was backed up against the kitchen counter and had nowhere to go. He tried again. "You haven't zoned in how many months?" 

"Four, though that one at the bank heist last month was a maybe, you said, even though I told you I was just concentrating on the voices inside..." 

"Shut up, Jim. You haven't zoned properly in four months. You have never zoned during sex before and I think that it's important to find out why you did suddenly are, so we can make sure it doesn't happen again." He couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that plastered itself over his face at the thought that he, Blair Sandburg, could make the great Jim Ellison, Cop of the Year, zone by fucking him. 

Jim shook his head again. "No, no more tests. I'm sick of your tests, I'm sick of you in my face, taking notes, like I'm an experiment or something." 

Blair's face paled noticeably. "You saying I treat you like a lab rat?" 

"Not exactly, no, but you get this gleam in your eye." 

"That's lust, Jim." 

"Call it what you like, but no more tests, Sandburg." 

Blair's eyes glittered with suppressed impatience, but he nodded slowly. "Fine, no tests. I thought that's why I was here, to help you out, to figure out stuff like that for you." 

"It's too personal, Blair. Geez, next thing I know, you'll be wanting to jerk me off while I'm zoned or something." 

This time it was Blair who backed away. "Fine, no tests." He walked to the door and pulled his jacket from the hook. "In fact, let's just forget everything for a while, okay, Jim?" 

"What are you saying?" 

Blair shrugged, then opened the door. "Let's just let everything cool for a while. I'm going out. Don't wait up." 

"Blair? Come on, be reasonable here, all right?" Jim took a hesitant step toward the door. 

"Be reasonable? Look," Blair hissed softly, in deference to a passing neighbor. "It's as though you still think that I'm only in this for my dissertation. You know that I'd give all that up tomorrow if you asked me to. I'm just trying to help you here." 

Jim looked contrite. "I know that. Really I do. Can't you just accept that sex with you is so good that it makes me zone?" 

Blair smiled without warmth. "Sure I can, Jim. And the next time you do that, and you smother me, and the authorities find our bodies in flagrante, well, maybe you won't have a problem with that. But while I have no problem at all with people knowing I'm gay, I'd just as rather not have some uniform find me dead in your bed with your cock still buried in my ass." 

This time it was Jim's face that flushed with anger. "Why don't you say it a little louder, Sandburg? I don't think the whole building heard you." The bitterness made his voice tight. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." 

His answer was a two-fingered salute and a slamming door that made his ears hurt. 

0~0~0~0~0 

Blair ran the first four blocks, then slowed to a jog, finally sinking onto a bench in the little park up the road. The breeze cooled the sweat on his face making him shiver but it had the added advantage of cooling his temper as well. His face flushed now in shame as he recalled the words he'd spat at Jim. "Shit!" 

Sliding from the bench, Blair flung himself belly first onto the ground and plucked at a blade of grass. He flopped over onto his back and studied the azure sky. This was important, he decided, this was one thing he wouldn't back down on. The only problem was he'd given Jim all the wrong reasons and that just erected a fucking great wall between them that nothing short of some mighty fine sweet talking was going to demolish. 

Jim had gotten it all ass about backwards. Blair did want to study him but not because he needed to know why Jim was zoning during orgasm, though his analytical mind couldn't resist a yearning for the knowledge, but because he was afraid for Jim. Afraid that Jim would zone too far and Blair would be laid there flat on his back, his legs flung over Jim's shoulders, having a great time and not notice and Blair would never get him back. 

It wasn't about friendship. It hadn't been about that for a very long time, though Blair knew friendship still factored in there. It wasn't even about love. It was about life, because Blair knew, without a doubt, that if he lost Jim now, he would never survive. 

Hauling himself up from the ground, grimacing at the dampness on his butt, Blair dusted himself off and headed back toward the loft, his mind feverishly turning over ideas. 

0~0~0~0~0 

Jim was standing on the balcony when Blair came into the loft but he didn't turn around or acknowledge his lover's presence. The young man walked up behind him and, tentatively at first, pressed his hand onto the small of Jim's back. Encouraged when the detective didn't pull away, Blair slid his hand up until it nestled in the short hair at the nape of Jim's neck and massaged the tense muscles there. Sighing softly, he leaned in and rested his face against Jim's broad, warm back, turning to stroke his cheek across Jim's shirt. He allowed his arms to wrap around Jim's waist and then ghost gently up until his hands brushed Jim's nipples, stroking them to hardness. 

"Jim, I'm sorry," Blair began. "As true as it might be, it was a rotten thing for me to say. I didn't mean it, really. I was just pissed with you." He waited a moment, continuing to stroke his palms over Jim's chest, then went on when there was no response. "I'm just scared. I couldn't bear to lose you, Jim and I can't stop thinking about what could happen if you zoned and I couldn't bring you back." 

Blair smiled against Jim's back as he felt his lover's shoulders slump and then Jim pushed his ass back against his groin and rubbed it softly. The bait had been taken. 

"You always bring me back," Jim said. 

"I promise it'll be fun experimenting, and anything you don't want to do, we won't." Blair trailed his hand down Jim's side and took his hand. Turning, he led his lover inside the loft and up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Blair stripped quickly and silently, then suddenly a heavy tackle from behind sent him onto the mattress with a soft grunt. Hot breath tickled his ear as Jim leaned in and whispered, "You really think I was going to fall for that, Sandburg? But I got you where I want you, didn't I?" 

"Jim..." His words were cut off with a gasp as Jim trailed a hot, wet tongue down his body, stopping only after he licked a swathe of liquid fire over Blair's ass. Then he got down to business, sucking, licking, stroking and fingering Blair until the younger man was a quivering, moaning mass of arousal. He slid into the welcoming warmth of Blair's body with a small moan and a smile. 

Blair pushed back as Jim pressed into him, and waited for his lover to move. When Jim didn't take the hint and begin to thrust, Blair pushed back again. "Jim, you can move now, lover. That feels so good. Jim?" Blair felt his arousal begin to fade as he registered a tingle of alarm. "Oh, no. Already? Jim? Jim? Come on back to me, man. Please don't tell me you've zoned on me." 

"Nope," Jim's voice was back in his ear and Blair sank onto the mattress in a boneless heap of relief. Jim had no choice but to follow him, joined as they were and he chuckled softly as he blanketed the younger man with his body and then began to stroke his cock in and out. "Had you going though, didn't I?" 

Blair flattened himself against the bed so that Jim could get no leverage and had to stop. "Blair?" 

"That is really low, man," Blair muttered into his pillow. "Tricking me like that. I was really scared." 

"Just as low as you rubbing yourself all over me to get me upstairs where you could perform your dastardly experiments on me, Professor?" Jim asked as he wrapped a strong arm about Blair's chest and lifted him up and back so that he sat on the detective's lap. 

Blair groaned softly at the extra sensation the new position caused and unconsciously began to move up and down, his head flopping back to rest on Jim's shoulder. 

"I think I know what's causing me to zone out, though." 

Blair froze. 

"It's your skin bracer. That new one that Rhonda gave you for Christmas? Very spicy, very gingery, very...strong. I can't smell you, just all this scent and I automatically turn up my sense of smell to get to you." 

"Oh, man." Blair slapped a hand to his forehead. "That explains why you're only zoning some of the time. I don't really like skin bracer at all." Blair's nose wrinkled. "Too much of a chemical smell. But I didn't want to hurt Rhonda's feelings, so whenever I know I'm going to be meeting you at the station, I put a little on." He smiled at Jim and stroked a finger along Jim's lips, allowing his lover to suck the digit into his mouth. "And here I was thinking it was my awesome love-making technique." 

Jim moaned softly and began to lift Blair up and down, his eyes snapping wide open as his lover pushed his hands away and pulled off him, climbing off the bed. "Blair?" His lover was halfway down the stairs before Jim could respond. "What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Going to have a shower," Blair answered. "Then I need to write this down. I should probably add this to your medical list too. I know it's not exactly a medical condition but if it should ever come to pass and the uniforms do find us with your cock up my ass..." His mouth twitched. 

"You get that ass back here right now, Sandburg," Jim growled. 

Blair grinned and saluted rakishly, then ran back up the stairs and launched himself at the other man. "Had you going there for a minute, didn't I?" he chortled as Jim threw him down onto the mattress and nipped at his ear. 

"Of course not," Jim scoffed. "I can see right through you, Sandburg." As he lowered his lips to Blair's nether regions, he smiled around his mouthful. "And there's nothing wrong your with your technique." 

**FIN**

  * Lyn 
  * November 21st, 2001. 



* * *

End Bait and Tackle by Lyn: lyntownsend_2000@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
